


Я люблю тебя во все глаза...

by desterra



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dorks in Love, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Magic, MewGulf - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Драбблы, написанные в рамках флэшмоба "Ни дня без строчки" с заданными темами.0. магия!АУ (МГ)1. извиняться (ТТ)2. лакомство (ТТ)3. засосы (МГ)4. игра (МГ)5. ревность (ТТ)6. прикосновение (МГ)7. магия (МГ)8. секрет (ТТ)9. кино (ТТ)10. семья (ТТ)11. или я, или этот страшный зверь (ТТ)12. промокнуть под дождём (МГ)13. мафия (СН)14. подарок (МГ)15. поцелуй (МГ)16. путь к желудку мужчины (СН)17. даже не надейся (МГ)18. вне тем (ТТ, СН)19. пациент скорее жив, чем мёртв (ВатТайн)20. любопытство (БонДыан, РамКинг)21. ты слишком много себе позволяешь (ТТ, СН)22. вот такое банальное счастье (МоркСан)23. и куда ты намылился? (БонДыан, РамКинг)
Relationships: Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer), Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Mork/Sun (Kiss Me Again), Sarawat/Tine (2gether: The Series), Sun (TharnType)/Techno (Love by Chance), Sun/Techno (TharnType), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType), Tharn/Type (Love by Chance)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. МьюГалфы, магия!АУ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Как приручить кота (и наслаждаться жизнью)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163005) by [desterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra). 



> Осторожно!  
> Читая главы по МьюГалфам, точно знайте, что автор не любит Арта. Если вас это задевает, лучше пропустите. Спорить и менять своё мнение (как и ваше) автор не будет.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вселенная, в которой существуют ведьмы и фамильяры, но это не совсем магия, а скорее биохимия.  
> Мью — фамильяр, Галф — ведьмак.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Та же вселенная, что и "Как приручить кота"

Как же сложно было не тянуться за случайными брызгами, летящими от пи'Мью, кто бы знал. Но Галф слишком хорошо помнил, чем закончился последний такой всплеск. И как пи сравнялся цветом лица со свой белой футболкой, а потом захлопнулся так резко и сильно, что встрепенулись даже люди. И как долго потом пришлось делать вид, что всё в порядке и что никто ничего не заметил. Отвлечь внимание на себя, показать парочку фокусов, улыбаться и трогать ледяные пальцы пи, играя с кольцами-оберегами, напитывая их теплом. Хорошо, что пи бросил все силы на поддержание лица и свёртывание ауры, а потому не заметил творящегося произвола. Принял бы за жалость и ошибся. Галф не жалел, а злился. Как бы хотел он узнать, кто обидел пи'Мью так сильно, что аукается до сих пор. Он бы не пожалел своих сил и устроил этому болвану череду мелких несчастий. Ничего серьёзного, конечно, но всё же.  
Фамильяр не должен зажиматься и вздрагивать от дара, заложенного в него самой природой. Не должен ограничивать свои инстинкты, тускнеть, бледнеть и остерегаться. Фамильяр должен сиять. Этому учила Галфа бабушка. Об этом, хоть и другими словами, им рассказывали на обязательных лекциях в центре. Фамильяр должен отдавать, иначе... Галфу даже думать муторно о том, чем может закончиться постоянное спрессовывание энергии в закрытом канале. А пи держался. Наблюдать за этим было выше сил, похоже, даже человеческих. Ведь и Майлд, явно почуяв, что дело неладно, принялся усердно тормошить Мью, теребить пристроившегося на нём или возле него Галфа и вещать всем доступным ушам очередную приключившуюся с ним хохму. Каждую. Свободную. Секунду. И так получилось, что именно Майлд добился от пи первого незамеченного им отслоения бесцветных брызг. Крошечные капли, повисшие в эфире, так и простились в руки. Вместо них Галф обхватил самого пи и потащил к столу с едой, пока тот не успел опомниться. А в благодарность за нечаянную радость Галф даже не шикнул на увязавшегося за ними Майлда.  
После этого брызги появлялись всё чаще, и хотя пи'Мью всё ещё пытался держать щиты под железными засовами, он перестал, наконец-то, схлопываться в едва ощутимый комок, если случались прорывы. А Галф обзавёлся новой привычкой — он трогал пальцы пи каждый раз после подобных всплесков. Проверял, всё ли в порядке, прогонял ледяную дрожь и уже открыто, прервав неуверенное бормотание движением брови, подпитывал оберег. Он не очень понимал зачем, но это казалось ужасно важным. Может быть, надеялся, отогрев пи, узнать, какого же цвета его энергия?  
А потом, в так называемый синий день, случилось чудо, от которого Галф готов был вопить, оглушая весь белый свет. Эта встреча получилась, наверное, самой нелепой и забавной из всех, что им довелось провести. Не только потому, что пи'Мью помог Галфу побыть Суперменом или накормил клубникой, а скорее потому, что пи впервые совсем-совсем не прятал свою ауру. Подёрнутая дымкой нежно-лавандовая, она едва заметно пенилась и временами выпускала в эфир крошечные радужные брызги. И Галфу именно от этого зрелища хотелось смеяться, а не от очередной идиотской выходки Майлда или Тонга.  
В очередной перерыв между читками, вместо отдыха и дурачеств, пришлось вползать на тонкий плед, где их с пи долго перекладывали с места на место под дружное хихиканье со стороны, затем отобрали выданную ранее вторую подушку и, наконец, предложили поиграть в ложечки. Игра оказалась удачной. От затылка до лодыжек — всем собой — Галф вплавился в расслабленное, спокойное тело пи'Мью, утонул в мягкости его ауры, невольно закрыл глаза — как хорошо, что так и было нужно. Твёрдые мышцы руки под щекой, лёгкое дыхание на шее, одинаково горячие пальцы, сплетённые в надёжный замок — всё это казалось настолько уместным и правильным, что Галф не смог сдержаться и приоткрыл канал. Попробовать капли на вкус, поймать всё же трепетные брызги энергии, тем более, что пи разрешил, хоть и удивился безмерно озвученной просьбе.  
Бледно-лавандовый тонкий ручеёк тут же метнулся в образовавшуюся щель, а за спиной напрягся пи, на секунду забыв дышать. Похоже, не только Галф решился на эксперимент — не только он потянулся навстречу. Фантомная синхронность, нечаянная слаженность. Возможно ли, что это признак их совместимости? Галф изнутри прикусил щёку, чтобы не улыбнуться и тем более не завопить, сильнее вжался в широкую грудь, полностью открыл канал и принялся ждать.


	2. ТарнТайпы, извиняться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Разговор Тарна и Сана, написано после восьмой, но до девятой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ачив — любила пи'Сана до того, как это стало мейнстримом — мой.

— Ты уверен, что всё в порядке? — Тарн пожал плечом и увернулся от протянутой ладони. Конечно, он не был в полном порядке. И да, скула до сих пор горела огнём, хоть прошло какое-то время. Но пи'Сану об этом знать ни к чему. И уж тем более он не должен трогать место ушиба тёплыми пальцами. Каким бы искренним не было волнение пи, Тарн — не его забота. Видимо, эта мысль отразилась на его лице, потому что пи'Сан тяжело вздохнул и всё же растрепал волосы Тарна. Привычный знак нежности, Тарн никогда прежде в нём не отказывал.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я просто волнуюсь о тебе, — Сан поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся, — он хотя бы извинился?  
Тарну пришлось прикусить изнутри щеку, потому что ответ "он всегда извиняется" даже в мыслях звучал так себе, озвучивать его пи — нарваться на очередную лекцию. В этом отношении пи'Сан не уступал пи'Торну. Забота и защита, конечно, хорошо, но Тарн сам мог справиться со своими проблемами.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это не совсем, — осторожно продолжил Сан, не дождавшись ответа.  
— А ты ничего о нас не знаешь, пи! — Тарн не собирался извиняться за свой тон и за то, что перебил старшего.  
— Так расскажи. Потому что со стороны выходит не самая хорошая картина, — пи явно не собирался сдаваться. Как, впрочем, и сам Тарн. Ему нечего было объяснять. Никому. Всё, что происходило между ним и Тайпом, принадлежало только им. Даже если о счастье хотелось оповестить весь мир. Тайп был не готов, значит Тарн должен набраться терпения.  
— Ты честно готов скрываться всю жизнь? — и снова он оказался открытой книгой для старшего. Годы тесного общения, чтоб им пусто было. — Заберёшься обратно в шкаф? Все праздники отдельно, для всех друзей ложь?  
Тарн всегда ценил в пи его честность. Но не сейчас, когда собственная боль и пугающие мысли так свежи.  
— Прости, пи, но это точно не твоё дело, — Тарн сжал зубы, боль в скуле вспыхнула с новой силой. И пусть. Ярко до дрожи, хорошее отвлечение. — Моя жизнь, мои ошибки, моё счастье. Не ты ли мне это говорил.  
Пи'Сан вздохнул, покачал головой и усмехнулся:  
— От кого только упрямства ослиного нахватался, честное слово.  
На этот вопрос у Тарна ответ точно был:  
— От тебя, пи. От тебя.


	3. ТарнТайпы, лакомство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тайп хочет знать

— А сладкое? — дремота помахала лапой, спасибо Тайпу. Тарн подтянул его ещё ближе, уткнулся носом за ухо и промычал что-то невнятное даже для себя. За что и огрёб локтем куда попало.  
— Сладкое? Или кислое? Что-то самое вкусное и любимое? Про спрайт я знаю. И про шоколад. Ещё что? Не молчи, выкладывай!  
Вечер откровений какой-то, а не уютное домашнее свидание. И не то чтобы Тарн не рад — глупости! — у него щёки устали от постоянной широкой улыбки, ничем-то её не стереть. Но пять часов допроса, даже — особенно — во время занятий любовью, утомили бы Будду. Тайпу нужно было знать всё, он выворачивал память Тарна наизнанку, вытряхивал из глубин давно забытые крошки. Первое слово, пятая книга, двадцать седьмая разученная песня. Сгиб локтя лизнуть, в запятую пупка подышать, заставить Тарна потерять контроль...  
— Проснись! — видимо, раз удар локтем не помог, Тайп решил пустить в ход запрещённый приём — тонкие пальцы принялись выписывать узоры на ягодице Тарна (и не лениво же так изогнуться, откуда силы только, вот у Тарна их точно нет).  
— Не сплю. Тайп, — он облизнул пересохшие губы, задев языком солёную тёплую кожу, подумал немного и лизнул уже целенаправленно.  
— Вот болван! Ответь сначала.  
— А это и есть ответ, – Тарн опрокинул Тайпа на спину, уткнулся носом в выемку между ключиц, подышал и проложил дорожку поцелуев к твёрдой горошине соска. — Для Тарна Тайп — самое любимое лакомство. И сейчас я тебе это докажу.


	4. МьюГалфы, засосы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С первого взгляда и с головой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Есть отсылки к информации из интервью

Нельзя просто взять и присвоить живого человека себе, каждую его клеточку заклеймить и с улыбкой демонстрировать миру — видишь, вселенная, он мой. Особенно, если человек не в курсе твоих желаний. Но так хочется. И неважно, что совсем недавно, буквально пару дней назад, ты и сам не знал, что так действительно можно. А потом вот вляпался по самую макушку — живи и соответствуй.  
Галф, если честно, не сразу понял, что с ним происходит. Ни заполошное сердце, оказавшееся в горле, ни мимолётная мысль "лишь бы он" — не оказались достаточной подсказкой. Дрожащие поджилки списал на трепет перед опытным красивым коллегой, на желание быть его достойным. Оказаться на том же уровне. Вот только...  
Губы пересыхали, стоило задержаться взглядом на длинных пальцах или бьющейся на виске жилке. И зубы чесались, стоило увидеть тонкую линию ключиц в распахнутом вороте рубашки. Пометить бы, чтоб весь мир знал. Оставить багровый засос, и обновлять его раз в сутки, чтобы не пропал, чтобы из соседней галактики видно было. Но пи складывал руки на груди, улыбался так вежливо, что скулы сводило от профессионализма и фальши, и аккуратно держал границы. Не пробиться сквозь стены и щиты силой одних лишь слов восхищения и щенячьих взглядов. Поэтому Галф и ринулся в этот, не должный существовать, поцелуй, словно в штормовые волны в сезон дождей — с головой и без шансов выплыть. И вздохнул с облегчением, проглотив зарождающийся стон, когда язык пи скользнул в его рот, пробежался по кромке зубов и коснулся языка. Лавой по венам полыхнуло острое наслаждение, уши заложило от её грохота. Кончики пальцев самовольно впились в широкие плечи. Наверняка до синяков и тихой боли. Не засос на стыке плеча и шеи, конечно, но всё ещё впереди, Галф в этом убедится. А пока что достаточно и этой малости. Пи разорвал поцелуй и покачал головой, Галф разжал хватку и улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на жар под веками. Время стесняться и прятать взгляд, умирая и возрождаясь в одно мгновение, придёт. Обязательно. Главное, не сдавать позиций.


	5. МьюГалфы, игра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вселенная, в которой существуют ведьмы и фамильяры, но это не совсем магия, а скорее биохимия.  
> Связано с первой (нулевой) главой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Есть отсылки к информации из интервью

Желудок — в узлы, губы изнутри — чуть-чуть и до крови, обеденный перерыв — псу под хвост. Со стороны казалось, что всё в порядке, что у пи'Мью просто настроение не то, тише обычного: учёба, съёмки — классический стресс. Вот только Галф знал, что это не так. И невольно передавал это знание окружающим. Из рук всё валилось, колени дрожали, над солнечным сплетением, вместо открытого канала, поселился тугой комок тошноты. А главное, Галф не понимал, что именно сделал не так. Но ведь сделал. В какой-то момент его глупое, дурацкое бурчание заставило пи схлопнуться, как не случалось уже давно. От ауры лишь жалкие проблески, на месте полуоткрытого ранее канала — глухой клапан. И как тут помнить реплики и играть нужное, если вместо мозга — вата. Галф успел отвыкнуть от закрытого на все замки пи, перестал задумываться над словами, отслеживать тревожные нотки настроения.  
Он пробовал, честно пробовал выяснить и решить. Тормошил, заглядывал в пустые глаза.  
— Прекрати, — отрезал пи'Мью и улыбнулся так, что лучше б обругал. Аккуратно разжал ледяными пальцами руки Галфа, вцепившиеся в локоть, и сделал два шага в сторону. — Позже поговорим. Мне нужно... подумать.  
А Галф всей своей, давно и прочно общей, энергией почувствовал — нельзя. Ни в коем случае нельзя дать время на раздумья, ничем хорошим для них это не закончится. Но ведь чтобы правильно извиниться, нужно знать, где был не прав. А он не знал. Да, был сегодня чуть капризнее и чуть упрямее, но пи ведь и не такое от него терпел, пуская по каналу изумлённые смешки, вплетая в лиловый ручеёк солнечные блики. Значит, это было какое-то конкретное слово? Или жест? Галф кусал губы, до боли в висках хмурил лоб, наплевав на жалостливые или раздражённые взгляды. Не до игр в профессионализм, как бы плохо это не звучало.  
— Соберись, — никакого тепла в шёпоте, только лёгкое недовольство, ведь снова запорот дубль, а плащадка снята не на вечность. — Ну же, ты сможешь.  
Если бы их канал был постоянным и уже устоявшимся, можно было царапаться разряженными частицами в закрытую дверь, можно было почувствовать корни обиды, ведь связь точно будет и эмпатической. Но пи до сих пор не решился, словно ждал подвоха. И, кажется, дождался, а Галф так и не понял, где накосячил. Паникой сомкнуло горло, под веками скопился раскалённый песок.  
— Пи'Мэй, мы на минуточку, — слова скользнули мимо, а вот обжигающий холод пальцев на запястье помог сделать судорожный вдох. Пи'Мью рядом, снова трогает и даже куда-то ведёт. Возможно, не всё так плохо, как показалось, а.  
— Дыши, — Галф спиной ощутил прохладу стены, к которой подтолкнул его пи, и замер, уставившись в пол. — Со мной дыши, на счёт. Три, два, один...  
— Не сердись, — слова царапались, скрипели на выходе, спотыкаясь друг о друга, — точнее, сердись, если так надо. Ругайся, обижайся, не разговаривай со мной, если хочешь, только не закрывайся. Пи, пожалуйста. У меня так больше не получается.  
На пятой секунде гробовой тишины холодные пальцы пи'Мью скользнули под подбородок Галфа и нежно его приподняли. Галф сглотнул и открыл зажмуренные —когда успел только — глаза. Чистое неподдельное изумление царило во взгляде пи.  
— Тебе нехорошо? — осторожно уточнил он. Галф пару раз кивнул — едва заметно, чтоб не спугнуть ненароком теплеющие пальцы.  
— Ты понимаешь, что это может значить? — На этот вопрос нужно было отвечать голосом, но получалось плохо, и Галф просто вцепился в пи, потянул его на себя. Конечно, он всё прекрасно понимал, что за глупости. — Хорошо.  
Через две минуты (Галф отсчитывал их по пульсу пи'Мью) он увидел, как развернулось энергетическое поле, заиграла красками аура. Ещё через тридцать секунд приоткрылся канал, и широкий ручей знакомой энергии потянулся к Галфу, заполняя его до краёв. Никакой обиды и злости, лишь свирепая надежда и удивление с полынными нотками грусти.  
— Пора на площадку, — большие тёплые ладони пи погладили уши Галфа и скользнули по его плечам. — Соберись, яй нонг. Чем быстрее отыграем, тем быстрее сможем поговорить.  
Что ж. Канал открыт, пи'Мью рядом, а значит сейчас всё точно получится. Тем более с такой мотивацией. Галф прикусил улыбку и потянул пи за собой.


	6. ТарнТайпы, ревность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тарн и его нелюбовь к расставаниям

Его всегда было мало. Или много. Зависело от точки зрения. Но в любом случае — недостаточно. Сколько бы усилий он не прикладывал, сколько бы не отдавал — в итоге оставался один. Те из любовников, что были щедрее, даже пытались что-то объяснить. Как в плохих романах: дело, мол, не в тебе. А в ком тогда? Иногда — крайне редко, но случалось — Тарн корил свою физиологию и размышлял, что было бы, не откажи он пи'Сану. Тепло, забота, принятие. Но и здесь он не справился. Ещё реже — но всё же не без раздумий — он хотел быть похожим на Лонга. Сплошной позитив, приправленный прямотой и неуклюжестью, без раздирающего на части стремления принадлежать одному человеку. Тарну такое недоступно.   
Так можно ли обвинять его сейчас в излишней ревности и подозрительности? Тайп только появился, только сдался и позволил себе не шарахаться от нежности, но даже дарить её. Иногда открыто, не в стенах их уютной квартиры. Тарн верил, конечно он верил: здесь и сейчас, в это самое мгновение, Тайп — его. Но что дальше? Всегда есть кто-то лучший, кто-то более достойный. В случае с Тайпом это будет милая, умная, забавная девушка, и Тарн точно узнает причину расставания. Но от этого ничуть не легче. От подобных мыслей поперёк горла — ком тошноты, и в руках — дрожь, но вовсе не думать не получалось.  
Он, конечно, гнал неуверенность и следил за каждым словом и жестом, но было ли этого достаточно? Было ли достаточно его? Тарн не знал. Но надеялся, что однажды сможет увидеть яркую улыбку Тайпа, обращённую не ему, без едкой, вышибающей мозги ревности.


	7. МьюГалфы, прикосновение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мью и свободное падение

Галф жилистый, но мягкий. Язвительный, но тихий. Трепетно охраняющий личное, но откровенно подставляющийся под незамысловатую ласку. Он пугает Мью до дрожи в пальцах, но чем дальше, тем сложнее держать себя в руках.  
— Пи! — тонкие пальцы впиваются в плечи, словно пытаются проникнуть под кожу, горячее дыхание опаляет лопатки. Очередная дурацкая шутка Галфа приводит к мелкой потасовке с Коком, а Мью достаётся роль каната. Его тянут в разные стороны, но чувствует он только хватку Галфа. Конечно, лишь потому, что она крепче. Нет иных причин. — Ну же, пи, защити нонга, а то не с кем будет играть, честное слово!  
И Мью ведётся, хотя обещал себе недавно, что больше никогда.  
Галф ластится, но незаметно. Вплавляется в зону комфорта, но будто остаётся в стороне. Непуганный дикий зверёк. И Мью забывает прятать руки за спину. Всё чаще трогает нонга за плечи и локти, тянется к животу. Без устали рассказывает себе, что это игра и ничего не значит. Майлд не выдерживает и отводит его в сторону, тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, спрашивает, всё ли нормально и не нужна ли помощь. Мью пожимает плечами, со всем имеющимся талантом делает вид, что не понимает вопроса.  
— Пи'Майлд, — цепкие пальцы сжимают локоть, ещё немного и будет больно, улыбка Галфа, широкая, яркая, не достигает глаз. Майлд вскидывает бровь на откровенно вызывающий тон, — ты зачем моего пи утащил? Мы собирались выбрать обед. Прости.  
Галф тянет Мью за локоть — сопротивление бесполезно. Но Мью и не хочет сопротивляться. Кажется, Майлд прав. Ему очень нужна помощь.  
Не рухнуть бы, не натворить ошибок. Личное — личному.  
Но Галф живой и восхищённый. Доверчивый и мягкий. Неудержимый. Тянется всем собой, в глаза заглядывает. Попробуй — откажи. У Мью, например, не получается. Проще спрятать нонга в своих руках. Опутать, окутать, позволить прорасти сквозь кожу до самых лёгких и ждать, чем закончится. Тонуть в тёплых глазах и жадных руках, надеясь на чудо.  
Надеяться Мью умеет, этого не отнять.


	8. МьюГалфы, магия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вселенная, в которой существуют ведьмы и фамильяры, но это не совсем магия, а скорее биохимия.  
> Связано с первой (нулевой) и пятой (четвёртой) главами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> КаззСпорт как декорации

Пи снова зажался. Болезненно, до в белизну вылинявшей сирени вместо привычных лиловых всполохов. Но, спасибо всем, так щедро приманенным духам, не закрылся ни на крупицу и оберегов не снял. Зря что ли Галф над ними столько ночей корпел: отрабатывал новую вязь защиты на браслетах, напитывал кольца, выискивал способы вплетения заклинаний в механические часы. Раньше, до полного открытия канала, он к технике даже не прикасался — всё тут же рассыпалось в труху или заклинаниями выжигало кружева в эфире. С энергией пи, его абсолютным принятием всё стало легче, мощнее и правильней. Отдельно Галф гордился тем, как ожил пи'Мью после почти мгновенной стабилизации их канала. И с довольной улыбкой вспоминал, как пи'Вайт, к которому они обратились за помощью, цокал языком и бормотал что-то про очередных уникумов, свалившихся на его голову.  
Эмпатическая составляющая их связи, редкая и мало изученная, крепла медленно, но неуклонно. Пи очень щедро делился всем спектром — от изумлённого счастья до дремотного истощения. Галфа временами коротило от всепоглощающей открытости, но на ней настоял он сам. А ровно сейчас он был благодарен этому как никогда.  
Пи зажался. Потерял лёгкость, едва вспоминал об улыбке, отстранялся от любого контакта со всеми, кроме Галфа. Впрочем, Галф не лез и сам. Слишком много сумбура царило в эмоциях, но энергия по каналу текла стабильно, хоть и поменяла оттенок. К сожалению, с этой реакцией на стресс могло справиться только время.  
— Я так понимаю, вас можно поздравить? — Марк улыбнулся, пристроившись рядом. Галф вздёрнул бровь.  
— Смотреть на них невозможно, глаза слепит! Того и гляди дух огня появится безо всяких вызовов, — захохотал Майлд. — Не волнуйся, нонг, и у тебя такое появится, жаль не со мной. Хотя я считаю, что из меня вышел бы замечательный ведьмак!  
Гомон и беззлобные насмешки отвлекали пи'Мью, растекаясь мыльными пузырьками смешинок по ближайшему к ним эфиру.  
— Веселитесь? — откуда-то с боку вынырнул Кок, алое пятно его футболки царапнуло натянутые нервы пи, и Галф потянулся к нему волной поддержки и уверения — с этой стороны подвоха ждать не стоит, скорее наоборот. Пи в ответ улыбнулся. Возможно, не слишком ярко, но абсолютно искренне. У Галфа от удовольствия сам собой наморщился нос.  
Когда-нибудь, в самое ближайшее время, пи научится не замечать даже имя. Забудет фанатичный бред, как страшный сон. И не вздрогнет ни единой жилкой, встретившись взглядом с болезненным прошлым. Они справятся, потому что вместе.  
Глаза пи потеплели, рука привычно легла на плечо.  
— Так и будет, — шепнул он, подмигнув, и повернулся к Майлду. — Оставь в покое нонг'Марка, он точно не кот.  
Галф сделал судорожный вдох. Кажется, телепатическая составляющая, пусть в самом слабом её проявлении, тоже вплелась в их связь.


	9. ТарнТайпы, секрет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тайп и его секреты

Тайп никогда не умел хранить секреты — свои, конечно. С ними слишком много сложностей: всегда думай, что сказать, как посмотреть, где не спалиться. Да и жизнь его, в общем-то, не располагала к тайнам. До появления в ней Тарна. И теперь Тайп весь состоит из сплошных секретов, иногда хранимых от самого себя.  
Например, он никогда и ни за что не признается, что от одной улыбки Тарна — широкой, дебильной, сплошные зубы и ласковый прищур — он готов тут же поднять белый флаг и согласиться на любую глупость. Не поделится, конечно же, и тем фактом, что колени его подгибаются — ни одна тренировка рядом не стояла — от вида юркого язычка, собирающего с губ капли подтаявшего мороженого. Что, оказывается, глубоко внутри Тайпа живёт дикий зверь, едва прирученный, скалящий острые клыки, готовый рвать в клочья любого, кто покусится на Тарна. Зверь этот с каждым днём становится всё больше, млеет под лаской, прихорашивается от пристального внимания, но всегда остаётся на страже. И Тайпа он не пугает. Или тот факт, что Тайп разучился спать в одиночестве. Что без горячего дыхания в шею и крепких рук — под головой, на талии, везде, вокруг — он не чувствует себя в безопасности, что дышит тогда с трудом... Мелочи, ставшие самой его сутью, личные важные секреты. Не обойтись без них больше.   
Но самая тщательно охраняемая тайна, от которой у Тайпа поначалу случились кризис и почти истерика, утрамбованные по итогу в плотный комок и отправленные на съедение внутреннему зверю, — проснувшаяся жадность. Тайпу всегда мало и хочется обязательно больше. Больше внимания, прикосновений, взглядов, слов, поступков. Больше Тарна внутри себя. Чтобы часами, днями ощущать себя заполненным до краёв, сжимать крепко каждой частью, — задницей, ногами, руками, губами — дышать одним воздухом, слизывать солёные капли. Не отпускать. Ни за что, никогда. Что ему нравится принимать всё, что столь щедро дарит Тарн, доходить до края и без страха переступать границы, зная, что его обязательно подхватят и вознесут к небесам.  
Прежнего Тайпа столько бережно охраняемых секретов довели бы до исступления. Нынешний — даже не задумывается. Ведь по большому счёту все они — грани давно известной всем и никакой не таинственной тайны. Тайп просто любит Тарна каждой клеточкой своей души.


	10. ТарнТайпы, кино

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сложности просмотра фильмов в домашних услових

Они снова не ушли дальше десяти минут. Или пятнадцати? Тайп мог бы подсмотреть, но не до того. На экране — декорации начала прошлого века, муха на чьём-то постном лице, а в комнате — жар и едва слышное сбившееся дыхание. Общее, как и терпкий запах. Тайпу от него крышу сносит по щелчку. Разлить бы по бутылочкам и носить с собой, когда расстаются, но — увы. На коже остывает влага, грудь Тарна, на которой он растёкся, до сих пор ходуном ходит. Возможно, ему тяжело под весом Тайпа (не пушинка всё же), но судя по тому, как крепко Тарн продолжает сжимать его бёдра своими лапищами — норм. Тайпу тем более. А если учитывать, что член в его заднице не смягчается, их ждёт второй раунд. И это кажется правильным. Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть, и откроется второе дыхание. Можно будет отлепиться от Тарна, сесть поглубже, чтоб до самого нутра, и плавно покачиваться, вжимая член Тарна в свою простату. Где уж тут кино: прости, мистер Дарси, никакое ты не совершенство.  
Пока Тайп лениво размышляет над возможностью кончить без прикосновений к себе, — долго и мучительно, почти болезненно, но так сладко, у него один раз уже получалось, — Тарн разжимает руки. На тех местах, где лежали пальцы, горит кожа. Срочно нужно ещё. Член Тайпа дёргается, смазывая лужицу всё ещё тёплой спермы. А этот болван, называющий себя хорошим мужем, тянет ручонки не к Тайпу, а к пульту.  
— Идиот совсем? — ласково уточняет Тайп. Возмущение придаёт ему сил, он опирается на плечи Тарна и поднимает себя с твёрдой, успокоившейся было груди.  
— М? — непонятливо отзывается его (только его!) болван и замирает на середине движения. Тайп легко учится и точно знает, как сжать свою задницу, чтоб у Тарна под веками белые искры рождались.  
— Верни, где было, — приказывает Тайп и, да, садится, как планировал. Тарн под ним забывает дышать. Забывает про несчастный фильм — никогда они его не досмотрят.  
Впрочем, не очень-то и хотелось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если не угадали: фильм, которому не повезло — "Гордость и предубеждение, и зомби".


	11. ТарнТайпы, семья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тайп и внезапные откровения.  
> Камео Но.

У Тайпа головная боль размером с Юпитер, и виноват в этом Техно. Аксиома, что друзей выбирают по себе, конечно, верна. И всё же, если фильтр между мозгом и ртом у самого Тайпа просто сбоит, то у Но он отсутствует как факт. Вот почему на очередную слащавую банальность от Тарна ("ты крадёшь моё дыхание, тебе его и возвращать") Но, всплеснув руками, громко сетует:  
— Ой, сколько можно! Не молодожёны ведь, когда уже вас быт заест, как все нормальные семейные парочки! — а с Тайпом случается короткое замыкание.  
Да, он с удовольствием зовёт Тарна муженьком и пользуется всеми преимуществами своего положения. Да, у них общий дом (несколько съёмных квадратных метров, но они только их) и разделённые пополам обязательства. Да, они лучше потратят выходной на прогулку по магазинам и будут спорить до усрачки над тем, сколько и каких купить снэков и презервативов (Тайп их безумно не любит, ненавидит даже самый тонкий барьер между собой и Тарном, но с ними чище и быстрее после), чем потащатся в бар прибухнуть в компании друзей. Вот только... Семейная парочка?  
Тайп не сомневается ни на мгновение, что проживёт с Тарном всю свою жизнь. Он просто его не отдаст никому. Привяжет к кровати и вытрахает всю дурь, случись хоть намёк на возможность побега. (Сам он о таком не думает, вот только всегда есть старый добрый Но, его остуствие фильтра и чрезмерная вовлеченность в драмы по соседству). У них, наверное, когда-нибудь появятся (об этом лучше спросить у Тарна), настоящий дом, две машины и огромный пёс. Но... Семья? Тайп косится на улыбающегося придурка и трёт ноющие виски. Да ну на хрен! Уже? Тарн, как всегда внимательный (лучший муженёк), аккуратно забирает вцепившиеся в кромку стола пальцы Тайпа в свою ладонь (целиком, сложив в кулак и спрятав уже его ото всего мира) и преданно заглядывает в глаза.  
— Нормально, — бурчит Тайп и даже вздёргивает бровь (Тарну нравится, его ведёт, потому что обычно Тайп следом выдаёт что-то типа...), — но только попробуй заесться бытом. Знать не хочу, что там в других семьях.  
От яркой (на Юпитере видно, вот сто пудов), ошеломлённо-счастливой улыбки Тарна и от воплей Но ("да когда же это закончится, честное слово, меня сейчас стошнит!") головная боль Тайпа проходит, как её и не было.


	12. ТарнТайпы, "или я, или этот страшный зверь"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тарн, добросердечие и никакого секса

Тайп был уверен, что нет на земле силы, способной помешать ему заняться сексом с Тарном. Ну серьёзно, такое даже предполагать не серьёзно. Родители за стеной? Хм... Тайп всегда может вцепиться зубами в подушку или в плечо Тарна, зависит от позиции. Техно в той же комнате — не вопрос. Сам виноват, если вдруг они увлекутся и одеяло сползёт, крепче спать надо или меньше пить. Посетители бара пи'Джид, щемящиеся в закрытую дверь? Ну пи сама идею подкинула, если б не она, Тайпу и в голову не пришёл бы такой расклад. Облезнут, перетопчатся, в общем. Если Тайп хочет Тарна, значит он его получит. Обратное тоже справедливо. Тайп никогда не сможет насытится голодом Тарна к нему. Он дуреет от одних лишь почерневших глаз — зрачок настолько широкий, что радужки не разглядеть, — и прикушенной губы. Никаких других сигналов не надо, чтоб член тут же вставал по стойке смирно. Так что, да. Тайп был уверен. Пока его сверхзаботливый и гиперответственный бойфренд не притащил в их дом это.  
— На передержку, — щенячий взгляд, надутые губы, вселенская печаль в голосе, — я не мог оставить его на улице. Там дождь. Утром отвезу в приют, честное слово. Ты его даже не заметишь. Посмотри, какой милаш.  
Драный комок облезло-рыжей шерсти завилял хвостом, лизнул спасителя в нос и окинул Тайпа ехидным взглядом. Надо было тогда осознать всю степень дерьма. Но — увы.  
Война за внимание Тарна не уступала гражданской. Его муж на Баки, конечно, не тянул, но общий посыл верен. Злобный недопёс скулил, визжал, лез на руки и выпрашивал лакомые кусочки с тарелки. Лучшее полотенце, любимая толстовка вместо подстилки. Отвлечённые поцелуи и никакой возможности запустить руку в мягкие волосы. Так себе вечер, плавно перетекший в охренеть какую ночь. Потому что эта сволочь не осталась в ванной, пыталась влезть на кровать, а в итоге, расположившись на диване, уставилась на них во все (даже тайные и невидимые) глаза. Прятаться под одеяло от незваного нарушителя Тайп был категорически не согласен. Трахаться в таких обстоятельствах — спасибо, нет.  
— Не лезь, — шикнул он на Тарна и перехватил горячую ладонь. Очень хотелось повести её вниз, сложить пальцы лодочкой и устроить на своём члене. Мягкий плен, пробуждающее тепло. С дивана раздался тонкий взвзиг. — Страдай.  
— Но Тайп, — Тарн придвинулся ещё ближе, лизнул шейный позвонок, потёрся полувставшим членом о задницу, — хочется же. Тебя всегда хочется.  
— Раньше думать надо было, — отрезал Тайп и пошевелился, устраиваясь удобнее, Тарн зашипел.  
— Но я же не мог знать, — шипение превратилось в стон, а Тайп пустил в ход локоть.  
— Теперь знаешь. Или я, или этот страшный зверь. Всё просто.  
Стон наслаждения превратился в отчаянный. С дивана поддержали тонким воем. Тайп усмехнулся. Выкуси, зверюга. Тарн с утра умчится в ближайший приют, без сомнений. А потом вернётся к нему, к Тайпу. Делиться его вниманием Тайп не готов даже с самым милейшим созданием на планете — Таньей, что уж говорить об остальных.


	13. МьюГалфы, промокнуть под дождём

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вселенная, в которой существуют ведьмы и фамильяры, но это не совсем магия, а скорее биохимия.  
> Мью — фамильяр, Галф — ведьмак.
> 
> Ещё один кусочек, действие происходит после стабилизации канала

Считывать информацию из ближайшего эфира оказалось на удивление просто. Это раньше Галф словно в густой туман смотрел, а сейчас всё получалось само собой. Общаться с духами — сложнее. Всё же не его это профиль, но было так интересно, к тому же легко тратилась энергия — никогда не лишняя, но всегда активная. Пи'Мью генерировал её с удивительной стабильностью — ровную, спокойную, стремящуюся быть использованной. Галф, к слову, провёл ритаул благодарности, когда выяснилось, что уровень их энергочастиц не превышает среднего по больнице. Можно было жить как жили, не перетряхивать расписание и не волноваться о чрезмерной ответственности. Про мощь и великую силу только в книгах легенд читать интересно, вляпаться в такое самому – то ещё удовольствие. Ходили слухи, что в их поколении уже появилась пара, достойная тех самых книг, хорошо, что это не Галф и его пи. Можно выдохнуть и заняться амулетами, как сделал он, или исследованиями, как пи'Мью, скупивший неприличное количество книг, чтоб не грабить библиотеку центра. Это он нашёл в каком-то очередном фолианте информацию о создании артефактов с помощью духов стихий и предложил попробовать.  
— С твоим талантом, — сказал он, — ни к чему на одном месте топтаться. Скучно же. Старое ты уже с закрытыми глазами делаешь, новые заклинания расчётов требуют, на них время нужно. А тут...  
Тёплая подначка пополам с уверенностью в том, что Галф справится с любой поставленной перед ним задачей, решили дело. Вот только пи забыл упомянуть, что капризные и шаловливые духи сложно идут на контакт. Сам себе злое зло, честное слово! Галф не виноват, что духу воды оказалось мало внимания, а дух ветра захотел продемонстрировать, что он тут самый крутой. Галф почти договорился, но пи'Мью приспичило похохотать над дыбом вставшими волосами Галфа. Потому и стоят они теперь посреди крошечного сквера на окраине города, вымокшие до нитки, а до машины топать и топать. Галф вздёрнул бровь в ответ на негодующий взгляд и открыл мешочек с подношениями. На этом эксперимент можно было считать завершённым. Срочно домой и в душ. Вид пи'Мью в прозрачной от влаги футболке, растянутой по широким плечам, будил в Галфе жажду, несовместимую с нормальным функционированием конечностей. Возможно, получится уговорить пи зайти уже дальше вышибающих разум поцелуев и нежных осторожных прикосновений. Судя по прикушенной губе и до белизны сжатых в кулаки пальцев — все шансы есть.


	14. СанНо, мафия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пи'Сан и странный телефонный звонок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Больше редкопейрингов богам редкопейрингов

— Пи! Мне срочно нужен компромат! Ты обещал! — голос в трубке звонкий, яркий и неуловимо знакомый. Сан попытался вспомнить, где слышал его, но безуспешно. — Я очень не люблю шантаж и угрозы, разговорами проще добиться своей цели, но, пи! Поверь, это самый крайний случай! Так жить невозможно! Я просил! Я уговаривал! Я даже немножко угрожал, не то чтобы с ай'Тайпом такое прокатывало, но я надеялся на чудо! Любовь же должна смягчать острые углы несносных характеров лучших друзей, иначе зачем это всё?  
Сан прикрыл рот ладонью, пытаясь сдержать смех. По всей видимости его номер каким-то образом оказался у того смешного паренька, благодаря которому он смог увидеть, что происходит с его нонгом.  
— Здравствуй, нонг'Техно, — прервал он пламенную речь. В трубке тяжело вздохнули.  
— Да ладно, пи! К чему формальности между членами одной банды!  
— Банды? — честное слово, Сан давно уже так не веселился.  
— Конечно! Свежеобразованной ячейки тайного сообщества людей, пострадавших от избытка сахара в организме. Прошу отдельно учесть, что шоколад здесь не при чём, пи! Ты просто обязан меня спасти, в конце концов это ты Тарна отпустил! — повисла секундная неловкая тишина. Но вместо привычной грусти Сан почему-то очень точно представил зажмуренные глаза, широко распахнутый розовый мягкий рот и явное стремление побиться головой о стол, в солнечном сплетении запузырилась щекотка. — Пи, прости! Я сам себя уже наказал! Стол в этом баре очень крепкий...  
Сан фыркнул и, не сдержавшись, захохотал уже в голос.  
— Побереги свою хорошенькую голову, — сорвалось с языка, Сан замер.  
— Волнуешься за меня? — удивления в тоне столько, что можно ложкой есть.  
— Ну мы же теперь мафия, — усмехнулся Сан. — Куда выслать компромат?  
— Нет уж, пи! — от восторга голос нонга стал ещё звонче, а возможно это звенело в ушах от непривычной, давно забытой лёгкости. — Лично отдашь, заодно и расскажешь подробнее про каждое фото! А иначе информация не считается полной и достаточной! Давай завтра пообедаем? Я знаю потрясающее место! Ты же угостишь бедного студента, правда, пи?  
Договорившись о деталях, Сан завершил звонок и подмигнул Торну, уставившемуся на него со вселенской скорбью в глазах.  
Мафия, надо же.  
— Кажется, у меня свидание, — от широкой улыбки болела челюсть.  
— Ты хотя бы на третью встречу, прежде чем искать укромный уголок, сообщи несчастному, что вы встречаетесь, — фыркнул Торн. Сан хмыкнул: если кроме смеха и тепла промелькнёт искра, он не станет ждать третьей встречи. Он же не дурак, упускать такое сокровище.


	15. МьюГалфы, подарок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вселенная, в которой существуют ведьмы и фамильяры, но это не совсем магия, а скорее биохимия.  
> (Хронологически получается, что это первая часть. Можно назвать её — Галф и внезапные откровения).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. На одном из самых первых выходов к фанатам каста ТТ Мью потягивал из трубочки свой холодный напиток и внимательно разглядывал белый браслет Галфа.  
> 2\. На благословении лакорна у Мью появился такой же браслет.
> 
> И я не удержалась.

Подарок для пи придумался сам собой. Без поводов, без раздумий, без какого-то смысла. Галф даже есть перестал, когда за ужином, вместо тревожных мыслей о предстоящих воркшопах, поймал себя на комбинаторике защитных заклинаний. Три дня медитации, за ними двухдневный пост. Вместо лотоса — сандал, за основу — индийское плетение. Кокон от сглаза, сфера от тревожности, нить меж ними для спокойствия и баланса. Напитывать лучше сразу и объект, и заклинания, сплетать меж собой их постепенно, давая время на закрепление. И обязательно оставить волосок для подпитки, чтобы случайно не смахнуть потом все усилия. Амулет получился бы — закачаешься. Он сморгнул и нахмурился. Откуда вообще взялись эти мысли? Пи'Мью не производил впечатление человека, которого нужно защищать. Он был вежлив, спокоен, улыбчив. Прикасался легко, незаметно, со всеми держал профессиональную дистанцию — почти близость, но без навязчивости. Позволял висеть на себе, делился вниманием. Так почему амулет? Просто потому, что человек? Галф слышал, что у некоторых ведьмаков срабатывал инстинкт на близких людей — стремление оградить доступными средствами. Но... Они же ещё не настолько близки. И будут ли — не факт. Рабочие отношения можно сложить как угодно, главное, не дать понять о шероховатостях окружающим. Так почему? И почему задумался об этом он сейчас, а не вчера или, допустим, после интервью с королевой Пэтти? Именно тогда пи'Мью с таким искренним изумлением слушал ответы Галфа, будто поверить не мог, что кто-то может посчитать его оплотом спокойствия и силы. Но нет, тогда никаких странных желаний у Галфа не возникло. Что изменилось, где царапнуло?   
Зуд в пальцах был нестерпимым, а расчёты в голове вспыхивали сами собой. Он почти видел, каким будет результат. Вот только на металлические браслеты пи его не приложить. Слишком большая проводимость и маленькая площадь. Для этой задумки нужна иная основа, лучше с бусинами. Нанизать на них всё, что хочется. Галф взрогнул, — энергополе подёрнулось рябью, словно пыталось что-то до него донести, — вода из стакана выплеснулась на руку. Он вздохнул и схватил салфетку. Что же было не так? Бусины его собственного, нового и вполне удавшегося, амулета явно стремились впитать в себя как можно больше влаги. Наверное, стоило выбрать за основу плетения на внимательность что-то кроме жасминовой воды. Галф замер. Точно!   
Пи'Мью сегодня так внимательно и изумлённо рассматривал браслет Галфа, даже потрогал его своими длинными холодными пальцами, едва касаясь кожи. Ледяной ожог долго ощущался где-то на подкорке. Но в тот момент Галф был так сосредоточен на самом факте проявленного к нему внимания, что не задумался — браслет же самый обычный, не в стиле пи'Мью от слова совсем. Так откуда такой интерес? Если только... Галф вгляделся в амулет: тонкая вязь заклинаний серебряной паутинкой окутывала каждую бусину. Действительно сложная и аккуратно выполненная работа, ему есть чем гордиться. Но обычный человек не мог бы этого разглядеть и оценить. Получается, если его догадка верна и пи залип на паутинке, пи'Мью — не человек? Но как же аура? Ведьмакам её прятать слишком затратно, фамильяры просто не любят этого делать, хоть и умеют. Галф сосредоточился на воспоминании, должна же быть хоть какая-то, самая крошечная подсказка. Кожа под браслетом вспыхнула жаром, нос защекотало от едва заметной нотки сандаловых благовоний. Не флёр одеколона, скорее целиком сожжённая пирамидка. Вот и объяснение стремлению заменить лотос. Выходит, пи — фамильяр? Но зачем тогда он прячет ауру так плотно, что никаких намёков не найти, особенно, если не знаешь, чего искать?  
Галф зажмурился и встряхнул головой. Открытие сбивало с толку. Впрочем, он успеет, разберётся. Время есть. Теперь бы понять, как вплести в браслет для пи'Мью ещё и наговор против истощения. Пожалуй, стоит именно его сделать основой структуры. Индийское плетение тогда отпадает. Скандинавская вязь?


	16. МьюГалфы, поцелуй

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вселенная, в которой существуют ведьмы и фамильяры, но это не совсем магия, а скорее биохимия.  
> Мью — фамильяр, Галф — ведьмак.
> 
> Прямое продолжение драббла на тему "подарок"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылка к самому первому, воркшоповскому, поцелую.  
> (Её не могло не быть, хорошо? Слишком прекрасна тема)

Наверное, он слишком пристально вглядывался в эфир вокруг пи'Мью, отыскивая следы энергополя, потому что пи'Тонг принялся в свою очередь присматриваться к нему. А пи'Майлд так вообще нашёл свободную минутку и за локоть отвёл Галфа в сторону. Хватка была крепкая — не вырваться, не привлекая лишнего внимания.  
— У тебя какие-то вопросы, ай'Галф? — тихо, без привычной улыбки, спросил он.  
Вопросы у Галфа, конечно, были, вот только ответы на них вряд ли имелись у пи'Майлда. Во-первых, он точно не был существом, слишком человечные реакции и стандартное биополе. Во-вторых, не казались они с пи'Мью действительно близкими, не смотря на прошлый опыт совместных съёмок. Хотя...  
— О чем ты, пи? — уточнил Галф. Лучше не говорить совсем ничего, пока нет ясности.  
— Ты ждёшь какого-то подвоха от Мью? — пи'Майлд явно плохо умел в тонкость. — Нахватался хрени по интернетам?  
— Какой хрени? – удивление было искренним. Галф, конечно, серфил в поисках информации, но останавливался в основном на видео, где пи пел или играл на гитаре, или — бинго! — всё сразу. Ему не был интересен пи с другими людьми, кажется — напрасно.  
Пи'Майлд склонил голову на бок, задумчиво покусал губы и покачал головой.  
— Да так. Никакой, глупые сплетни, — судя по тону пи'Майлд Галфу не поверил.  
— Просто твоё внимание сложно назвать обычным. — Галф вздрогнул. Пи'Тонг оправдывал свою принадлежность к классу псовых: появился тихо, но мощно.  
— Думаю над заданием, — безопасный ответ вырвался сам собой, пока мозг обдумывал новую информацию. Если защитное поведение Майлда можно было списать на их знакомство с пи, то Тонг явно насторожился как фамильяр, а не как коллега. Он даже не пытался это скрыть, рассыпая по эфиру любопытство пополам с настороженностью. Значит ли это, что Галф не ошибся в своих предположениях о пи?  
— Что ж, — Тонг улыбнулся, — думай. А мы посмотрим, что у вас получится.  
Майлд закивал так, что Галф почти испугался за его шею.  
— Чего спрятались? — звонкий голос Кока разбил воцарившееся напряжение. — Перерыв закончен. Вы с пи'Мью следующие. Поделишься, что придумали?  
– Увидишь, — Галф не собирался раскрывать карты. Наверное, потому что и сам до сих пор не очень знал, что будет делать.  
Впрочем, всегда есть вариант сыграть на полную катушку. Любые подозрения, возникшие ранее, спишут на то, что Галф пытался спрогнозировать реакцию пи'Мью на настоящий, без шуток и уловок, поцелуй. Плюс столь личный контакт может расшатать контроль пи, и Галф тогда выяснит, прав ли он, считая пи'Мью фамильяром. Только не поплыть бы самому, не проморгать, если что, даже самую крошечную трещину в щитах.  
Галф глубоко вздохнул, потрогал на всякий случай амулет — лишь бы всё получилось, — широко улыбнулся пи и шагнул в круг.


	17. СанНо, путь к желудку мужчины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Но, еда и внезапности
> 
> (Прямое продолжение предыдущего драббла)

Пи'Сан Но понравился. Кроме шуток! Без Тайпа и его безумного собственничества — даже слепой бы заметил эту густую напряжённость и молнии из глаз – общение получилось лёгким и весёлым. Это не считая того потрясающего факта, что пи'Сан разрешил заказать из обширного меню вообще всё, на что у Но лёг глаз, и не отпустил ни одной шуточки про бездонный желудок или не столь бездонный кошелёк.  
— Ты же футболом занимаешься, — пожал он плечами, когда Но — дурацкий дурак — открыл свой рот и громко удивился этому факту, — хорошая физическая форма требует отменного аппетита. Я был бы удивлён иному раскладу.  
— Ты лучший, пи! — возвестил миру Но и принялся за еду. Глаза разбегались от изобилия блюд и было ну очень сложно решить, что съесть в следующий момент. Тут пи'Сан снова отличился – принялся аккуратно добавлять на тарелку Но лакомые кусочки, каждый раз разные, но всегда самые лучшие, и подливал ароматный чай.  
Техно решил, что рай как-то так и должен выглядеть: куча вкусняшек, веселье без внезапного ехидства, обсуждение всего на свете без обвинений в глупости или наивности. Не то чтобы Но не знал своих недостатков, просто... Иногда не хотелось о них слышать.  
— А потом я обязательно стану капитаном нашей команды! У меня для этого все качества есть, пи! — голос Но чуть сорвался, он сам не понял от чрезмерного энтузиазма или от ожидания, что сейчас его спустят с небес на землю.  
— Я с удовольствием приду на твою первую игру в этом качестве, — улыбнулся пи'Сан, — уверен, это будет незабываемо.  
— Правда? — Но пожевал нижнюю губу и взмахнул палочками. — То есть я, конечно, уверен в этом, вот только...  
— Безо всяких сомнений. — Но во все глаза уставился на собственную руку, внезапно утонувшую в широкой тёплой ладони пи'Сана, и нервно сглотнул. Большой палец пи мазнул по ниточке пульса на запястье, от этой точки по телу спиралью разлился жар. — Закажем десерт? Что ты думаешь о туб тим гроп?  
— А ты знаешь путь к желудку мужчины, пи, — рассеянно отозвался Но, продолжая пялиться на их соединённые руки. Становилось всё жарче и очень хотелось пить.  
— Что ж, — пи'Сан чуть надавил на бьющуюся под пальцем жилку и выпустил, наконец, ладонь Техно из нежного плена, — для начала сойдёт и желудок.  
— Пи! — под рёбрами Но что-то булькнуло, кажется, он перестарался с едой. — Ты не такой добрый, как мне показалось. Ну и шуточки, в самом деле!  
— А кто сказал, что я шучу? — Но вскинул взгляд на пи'Сана и почувствовал, как вспыхнули кончики ушей. Этот красивый, заботливый, поражающий воображение мужчина смотрел на него, нелепейшего Техно, как на футбольный мяч с автографом Пеле. Это было... Но пожевал зачесавшиеся губы и отвёл взгляд. Это было приятно.  
— Хочу тонг йорд.  
От широкой улыбки пи сердце подскочило в горло. Но негромко взвыл и подёргал себя за чёлку. Ужасно неловко и так же круто. Кто знает, может, Но сегодня не только компроматом обзаведётся и наестся от пуза, но и целоваться научится, а?


	18. МьюГалфы, даже не надейся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вселенная, в которой существуют ведьмы и фамильяры, но это не совсем магия, а скорее биохимия.  
> Мью — фамильяр, Галф — ведьмак.
> 
> Прямое продолжение драббла на тему "игра"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вселенная не ограничивается одим Тайландом.
> 
> Эспен, если верить словарю скандинавских имён, значит — предугадывающий.

Они нырнули в какой-то узенький переулок, Галф даже не подозревал, что в центре города можно такой найти, и оказались перед невзрачной дверью, расписанной рунной вязью. Тонкие линии искрили силой, щекотно задевая энергополе. Галф вздёрнул бровь, не решаясь задать вопрос вслух. Пи'Мью всю дорогу молчал и явно не желал заводить разговор. Успокаивали Галфа лишь полуоткрытый канал и приглушённые волны эмоций, среди которых не было ни злости, ни обиды.  
— Здесь тихо, — ответил пи и неуверенно улыбнулся, — и еда вкусная.  
Заведение оказалось уютным. Низенькие столики, мягкие подушки вместо стульев, живые растения — не декор, а часть безмятежности, наполяющей эфир. Тёплое освещение, гладкие шёлковые стены и приглушённые звуки. Пи'Мью здесь знали и явно были ему рады. Миловидная девушка встретила их улыбкой и вежливым поклоном, мгновенно отвела в укромный уголок, выложила на столик тонкие листочки меню, сшитые меж собой шёлковыми нитями, привычным жестом растянула скрытую ширму и удалилась, оставив в эфире тонкую морозную вязь дружелюбия и участия.  
— Лисица, — снова ответил на не заданный вслух вопрос пи'Мью, перебирая длинными пальцами тяжёлую льняную салфетку. — Здесь рады всем, но заходят в основном такие... Как мы.  
Галф кивнул и уткнулся в меню. В глаза бросилось полное отсутствие в перечне блюд с морепрдуктами. У пи меню было другим, перевязанным алой нитью, тогда как Галфу досталась синяя. Возможно ли, что и содержимое было разным?   
— Вледелец точно знает, кого ждать в гости, — пи улыбнулся и пожевал губы, — он лучший в Тайланде по прогнозированию краткосрочных вероятностных полей. Говорит, ему это помогает в деле.   
— Ни слова неправды, — Галф вздрогнул. Присутствие ведьмака обозначилось в эфире лишь после того, как он заговорил. — Рад тебя видеть, Мью, давно не заглядывал.   
— Эспен! Не знал, что ты сегодня здесь. — Пи так сорвался с места, что чуть столик не перевернул.   
Галф стиснул зубы от широкой улыбки, вспыхнувшей на лице пи'Мью и отразившейся в его глазах. Пи буквально растворился в огромных лапах чужака, закрывших его от мира и Галфа. Приветственные объятия, на его вкус, несколько затянулись. Под веками от обиды скопилась обжигающая влага. Они должны были поговорить и всё решить, а не...   
— Дай, я посмотрю на тебя, олух. Неужели послушался, а? — Эспен выпустил пи'Мью из объятий, но не из рук, и принялся вертеть, как куклу какую-то.   
— Аккуратнее, — процедил Галф и одарил нежданного нарушителя их уединения испепеляющим взглядом.   
— Ах, вот оно что, — протянул со смешком этот чёртов ведьмак, но руки убрал. — А я гадал, в чём дело.   
— Ещё ничего не решено, — Мью пожал плечами, по каналу рябью скользнула неуверенность пополам с ожиданием. — Сам знаешь, это сложно.   
— Ха! — едва уловимый акцент Эспена обострился, придавая языку грубоватую основательность. — Решайте тогда, не буду мешать. Не тратьте время на заказ, об этом позабочусь я. Удачи, нонг... Она тебе понадобится.   
Эфир встряхнуло ничем не скрываемым считыванием, будто рыболовной сетью мелкую речушку. Галф моргнул и уставился во все глаза на пи.   
— Род Эспена берет начало от первых викингов, пересекших океан, — пи'Мью старательно отводил взгляд. — И он не жалует незаметность, хоть сразу этого и не скажешь.   
— Пи! — Галф вздрогнул от собственного тона и сделал глубокий вдох. — Давай ты расскажешь мне чужую историю чуть позже? Если она не имеет отношения к нам, конечно.   
Пи'Мью сглотнул и поправил и без того по ниточке выровненное меню.   
— Хорошо, давай к делу, — уверенность в голосе явно стоила Мью всех сил и нервов. Канал искрился от рывков энергии, стремящейся литься во всю мощь, но натыкающейся на искусственный ограничитель со стороны пи. — У нас есть три варианта.   
Галф вздёрнул бровь. Он видел только один выход из ситуации и считал, что пи тоже. А оказалось, что показалось.   
— Три?   
— Первый, — пи'Мью решительно проигнорировал скепсис в вопросе, — мы можем обратиться в центр, где нам помогут оборвать начальную связь. Мы закроем канал, пройдём необходимую диагностику и больше никогда не станем его открывать.  
Галф буквально почувствовал, как мелкие волоски по телу дыбом встают от этой перспективы, но промолчал, лишь взмахнул рукой, приглашая пи безумствовать дальше.   
— Второй. Поскольку наша совместимость на лицо, мы можем прервать связь, но открывать канал для обмена лишь в центре, под присмотром докторов, до тех пор, пока работаем вместе. Достаточно удобное решение, не влияющее на дальнейшую жизнь.  
"Твою", — повисло в воздухе. Галф с интересом прислушивался к сумбуру, царящему что в канале, что в энергополе. Хаос был знатный, вот только той надежды, что полыхала в пи'Мью утром, во время съёмок, почти не ощущалось. Успел когда-то что-то надумать и смириться. Вот же... Неугомонный кошак.  
— А третий вариант? — Галф разбил тишину и для себя решил, что побьёт пи'Мью прямо здесь, если это окажется очередной чушью. Настучит по упрямой голове от души! Почему-то казалось, что тот гадкий потомок викингов ему даже поможет — подержит пи, чтоб тот не вырывался.  
— Третий, — Мью откашлялся и поправил уже салфетку, придав ей форму чёткого квадрата. Меж бровей залегла глубокая складочка, Галф почти ощутил, как зарождается в висках пи'Мью боль — маятная, нуловимая. — Третий... Можно связь завершить. Потребуется какое-то время, нам всё равно нужно будет пройти диагностику, настроиться друг на друга. Затем переждать скачки энергии и найти баланс. Научиться справляться с новым уровнем, куда бы он не скакнул. И нельзя упускать из внимания, что подобный шаг сцепит жизни, не только энергии. Тесное общение на многие годы. Чрезмерная близость. Должен предупредить, что я совсем не умею делиться.  
Последние слова пи буквально выдавил из себя. Будто в убийстве признавался, честное слово. Галф почувствовал, как у него снова заалели уши. Связь между ведьмаком и фамильяром не обязательно должна быть физической, это любой ребёнок знает. И признание пи'Мью означало, что он хочет иного. Полного. Ведь так? Того, о чём мечтал и Галф, боясь признаться самому себе.  
Тишину разбил далёкий смех за ширмой.  
— Пи, — Галф склонил голову на бок и тщательно подобрал следующие слова, — ты в самом деле ждёшь, что я выберу иной вариант кроме третьего? Правда? После всего, что случилось? После того, как я... Пи! Да я с первого взгляда в тебя влип! Даже когда не знал, что ты упрямый чрезмерно заботливый идиотский кот! И ты сейчас серьёзно... Вот ты... Даже. Не. Надейся. Я тоже, знаешь ли, делиться не люблю.  
Кажется, Галф сломал пи. Замерли эфир, канал, эмоции; пи'Мью превратился в крайне озадаченный памятник самому себе. Галф почесал кончик носа и огляделся по сторонам. Есть захотелось со страшной силой, потому что в нём самом никакого оцепенения в помине не было — лишь чистый восторг и радость ожидания. У пи'Мью выбора нет теперь, сам отдал его Галфу, вот пусть и живёт с этим.   
— Сдвигайте бумажки, — громыхнуло над головой. Галф повернулся на голос. За ведьмаком (с нагруженным подносом) маячили две девушки (и тоже не с пустыми руками). — Будем пировать и праздновать. Обычаи нужно соблюдать, а какой уговор о связи без обильных яств? Или я чего-то не то рассчитал?   
— Всё то, пи'Эспен, — покивал Галф и перебрался на подушку рядом с пи'Мью, просто так, на всякий случай. — Присаживайся, будем вместе ждать, когда пи в себя придёт.   
— Могу помочь, — Эспен переставил тарелки с подноса на стол и занялся следующим, — у меня тяжёлая рука. Один удар, и вся дурь выветривается.   
— Не подавай идей, — отозвался пи'Мью и привалился к Галфу, потираясь подбородком о плечо. — Мне с ним жить.  
По полуоткрытому каналу (ещё чуть-чуть подождать, и будет иначе, будет целиком) разливалось солнечное тепло.


	19. ТарнТайпы, СанНо, вне тем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как ТТ узнали о СН

\- Ха! Должен был догадаться, пи, - в голосе его любимого нонга было слишком много юмора и слишком мало участия. - Ты никогда не мог устоять перед кем-то милым и неуклюжим.  
\- Я любил тебя, - воззвал он к логике. Безуспешно.   
\- Да-да. Когда я был милым и неуклюжим. Что и требовалось доказать! - фыркнул нонг и отодвинулся, чтоб не схлопотать подзатыльник. - Да ладно, пи'Сан. Я рад за тебя. И за него. Осталось успокоить моего строптивца. Но знаешь, я этим точно заниматься не буду. Мне дорога моя жизнь.  
\- Особенно половая, да? - усмехнулся Сан и покачал головой, наблюдая, как Тарн пожимает плечами. Подкаблучник. Не то чтоб он сам был лучше. - Ну, твоему бойфренду лучше привыкнуть и не говорить ничего чрезмерного. В этот раз я не сдамся так легко.  
\- Техно ему объяснит, - уверенно заявил Тарн и завис на секунду. - Я надеюсь.  
Сан хмыкнул и уставился в окно. За ним, на узкой дорожке, разворачивалась драма, достойная запечатления в каком-нибудь топовом ситкоме. Тайп отчаянно жестикулировал, указывая пальцем то на Но, то в сторону окна, и явно орал, вызывая к чему-то там, возможно, к здравому смыслу и дружескому участию. Техно в свою очередь раскрывал руки, пытаясь то ли обнять друга, то ли задушить его, то ли молиться богам, и орал что-то в ответ. Взлохмаченные, растрёпанные, розовые от гневных воплей. Третий заход за последние двадцать минут.


	20. ВатТайны, пациент скорее жив, чем мёртв

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тайн не идиот, он знает толк в романтике и пикапе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джейн, солнышко, с днём рождения тебя!!!

Тайн не идиот, он знает толк в романтике и пикапе. Он просто не уверен, что Сарават в курсе того, что творит. Есть разница между осознанным флиртом и банальным отсутствием фильтра между мозгом и ртом. К тому же вся эта ситуация — сплошное притворство. А за стойким фасадом безразличия Сарават прячет тролля сотого, не меньше, уровня. Как тут поверить? Так что — нет. Тайн не идиот. Не в этом, во всяком случае. Он точно не поведётся на столь топорный стёб. Это та цена, которую он готов заплатить. Должен же Сарават хоть что-то получить от этого маскарада, вот и пусть повеселится. Не жалко. Сердцу бы ещё приказать успокоиться. Оно ведь каждый раз замирает на мгновение, а потом пускается в галоп. Скачет от пяток до горла, глупое. Плохо, что Тайн привыкает. Что не сразу отслеживает, где шутка, а где не очень.  
— Не смей флиртовать, — требует Сарават. И Тайн немножко сходит с ума. Знает, что это просто так, а вот сердце думает (сердце вообще думать умеет?) иначе. И трепещет, болванистое, заставляет прятаться и не обращать внимания на нежную улыбку Пэр. Так и до биполярочки недолго.  
И без Саравата лучше не становится. Тайн постоянно ловит себя на том, что тянется к телефону, чтоб поделиться очередной ерундой, или ищет взглядом знакомую фигуру, обязательно с гитарой за плечом. Совсем не наслаждается свободой. Это очевидно, наверное, всем. Особенно друзьям Вата. Тайну хочется их прибить или отблагодарить. Он не уверен, что важнее. Наверное, всё же прибить. Потому что Сарават здесь. Закатывает глаза, бубнит под нос какие-то глупости, трёт лицо Тайна ватным диском так, что никакой кожи не останется. Зато есть на что списать румянец. Это плюс. А потом обещает так делать всегда. И глупое сердце снова чечётку выплясывает, а сам Тайн, целиком, плавится и позволяет себе на секунду представить, что это правда. Что есть у них то самое — всегда. Это минус. У него чуть дрожат руки, на лице явно не самое вменяемое выражение, но в целом пациент скорее жив, чем мёртв. Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё капельку. А потом можно делать вид, что ничего не изменилось, что всё в рамках договорённости. Ещё одно мгновение.


	21. БонДыаны, РамКинги, любопытство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Скорее о дружбе Бона и Кинга, через призму Дыана  
> РамКинги в сильном пре-слэше

Вообще-то, Дыан никогда прежде об этом не задумывался: к Бону просто прилагались друзья. Точно так же, как к самому Дыану прилагалась его группа троллей-неудачников. И иногда, довольно часто, они пересекались. Например, на длинный обеденный перерыв. Бон одинаково рявкал на всех шутников и тщательно следил за тем, чтобы Дыану доставался самый лакомый кусочек. После пары таких встреч сложилось впечатление, что дружба старших соткана из беззлобного ехидства над Боном и послушания ему же. Дыан обычно фыркал, зарывшись в очередное пирожное, и пытался разглядеть размеры эго своего парня. Не удавалось. Потому что оно бесконечно. Сам Бон никого из друзей не выделял, ни к кому особо не прислушивался и ни за кого никогда не вступался. Возможно, потому что не было внешнего врага. Или потому, что такие ситуации просто оставались где-то там, за пределами их встреч. Наверное, поэтому Дыану и не приходило в голову задуматься о внутренней динамике среди старших. И абсолютно точно поэтому произошедшее сегодня оказалось для него... лёгким шоком.  
Когда они добрались до привычного столика в кафе, старшие уже во всю шумели, а Бон раздавал подзатыльники, пытаясь вернуть какой-то пакет. Обычно где-то в этот момент в творящуюся вакханалию вмешивался пи'Кинг, но сейчас его не было. И появление Дыана, почему-то, не помогло. Бон одарил его яркой улыбкой, но борьбу за пакет не оставил. Пи'Босс закрывался пи'Меком, пряча добычу за спиной, а пи'Ти пытался удержать Бона.  
— Положи на место! — от крика закладывало уши. — Не для вас, троглодитов, притащено!  
— Да ладно тебе, Бон, — причитал пи'Босс, пытаясь отступить. — Всё равно же вместе лопать будем. Будто ты Кинга не знаешь.  
— Плевать! — ещё немного, и у Бона точно нервный тик разовьётся, решил Дыан. Происходящее становилось всё любопытственнее. — Положи на место! Кингу решать, что с подарком делать. Захочет — поделится. Не захочет — не будет. И попробуйте мне только на жалость давить, я вам такую красивую жизнь устрою.  
— Тихо ты, — шикнул пи'Ти, не выпуская Бона из крепкого захвата. — Босс, оставь уже пакет. Ты будто в первый раз, честное слово. Знаешь ведь, что у Бона и без того шаткую крышу окончательно сносит. Вспомни лучше, как на первом курсе чуть в больничку не угодил. Если б не Кинг...  
Пи'Босс нервно хихикнул, медленно и аккуратно поставил пакет на стол и сделал пару шагов назад. Понятнее ситуация не стала совершенно.  
— Мы хотим знать, что происходит, или не очень? — решилась подать голос Тинтин.  
— Обычное безумие Бона, — откликнулся пи'Ти. — Не волнуйтесь, нонги, если пакет не трогать, то можно жить безопасно. Надеюсь. Поскорей бы уже Кинг пришёл и успокоил разбуженного Халка.  
Дыан молча запросил поддержки у своих друзей. Кто знает, может, он упустил что-то очень важное? Все, кроме Рама, в ответ пожали плечами. А Рам сжимал кулаки и пепелил Бона очень суровым и злобным взглядом. Дыана аж дрожь пробрала. Интересно.  
— А вы чего стоите, дышать боитесь? — раздалось со стороны. — Привет-привет! В библиотеке внезапно очередь, думал, вы уже обедаете во всю.  
— Наконец-то! — обрадовался пи'Босс и сложил ладони в знак извинения. — Прости меня, Божественный Кинг, я нечаянно пробудил демона. Молю, сотвори колдунство, верни нам друга!   
Бон рыкнул и протянул пи'Кингу злосчастный пакет:  
— Держи. Если там что помялось, я не виноват, а кто-то схлопочет по шее.  
Пи'Кинг буквально засиял и, уткнувшись носом в добычу, свободной рукой, не глядя, потрепал Бона по загривку.  
— Обалдеть, сколько вкусного! Передай дедушке мою благодарность и скажи, что в выходные приедем его навестить. Впрочем, я сам скажу. О! Даже сунжуань с какао! И фэнлису! Не смейте объедаться, нас ждёт потрясающий десерт.  
— Я же говорил, — пи'Босс показал язык Бону и нырнул за пи'Мека.  
— Не дразни Бона, — не поднимая головы, отозвался пи'Кинг, — останешься без вкусняшек.  
Бон ехидно вскинул бровь и показал все зубы разом. А затем, будто выключателем каким щёлкнули, вновь превратился в заботливого бойфренда. Фокус внимания на Дыане, улыбки, флирт...  
Дыан зарумянился и отвёл глаза. Всё, вроде бы, вернулось в норму. Но было ли оно нормой — вот в чём вопрос. Он думал, что всё уже знает о характере своего парня, а оказалось, что показалось. Впрочем, время ещё есть. И глаза, и уши. И хмурый лучший друг в придачу. Жизнь становилась всё интереснее. И это замечательно.


	22. ТарнТайпы, СанНо, Ты слишком много себе позволяешь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Во всём виноват Тайп, или Разговоры о сексе, которых никто не просил

Во всём виноват Тайп. Когда-нибудь Но закажет сотню крошечных неоновых табличек с этой надписью и раздаст болельщикам на трибунах. Будет уроком. Он искренне считал, что всё уже в порядке. Они пятьдесят раз поорали на тему пи'Сана, тридцать раз этот ор заели, пятнадцать запили. И даже четыре раза устроили что-то типа неловких двойных свиданий. И Тайп был на них вежливым! В рамках Тайпа, конечно, но это ведь что-то да значило! Вот Но и расслабился. Попыл по течению к радужным берегам и попался в хитрую ловушку. Он, Тарн, Тайп, запертая дверь квартиры и совершенно неуместное требование друга — расстаться с пи'Саном.  
— Ты слишком много себе позволяешь, — отрезал Но и не смог заставить себя разжать кулаки. — Я понимаю твою ревность, но я её не понимаю. Тарн — твой. А пи — мой. Веришь ты в это или нет. Теперь просто замолчи и открой дверь.  
Его потряхивало от обиды и несправедливости происходящего. Под веками припекало, а горло сжималось от яростных попыток не закричать. Конечно, все эти хитросплетения отношений казались безумством, но неужели он многого просил? Всего лишь поддержать его зарождающееся счастье. Разве не в этом суть дружбы?  
— Что? — Тайп запнулся на полуслове и полушаге. — Нет, Но! Дело не в ревности! Что за хрень? Блядь. Я просто...  
В комнате повисла тишина. Судя по хмурому выражению лица, Тарну происходящее тоже не нравилось. И сильно.  
— Ну? — не выдержал Но. — Давай уже. Говори. И я пойду.  
— Он сделает тебе больно, — пробурчал Тайп, уставившись в пол.  
— А? — возглас Тарна и Но получился синхронным. Буквально ебучее стерео.   
— В сексе, — выдавил Тайп и мотнул головой. — У Тарна спроси.  
Спасибо, блядь. Техно совершенно точно не нуждался в этой красочной картине.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — в голосе Тарна изумление смешалось с явным шоком.  
— Ты сам говорил! — вскинулся Тайп. — Я просто выпустил это из головы. Он же был тем самым первым, с неудачным, нахер, опытом! Таким, что ты потом...  
— Тайп, — Тарн провёл ладонью по волосам, а потом уткнулся в неё лицом. — Господи, Тайп... Неудачный не значит болезненный или... насильственный. Мы были подростками. И я тогда даже не знал, что такое простата. И тем более не подозревал о разной степени её чувствительности у разных мужчин. Мне понравилось всё, кроме проникновения. Вот процесс после него — не понравился. Просто потому что удовольствие закончилось.   
Отбеливатель. Для мозга. Срочно. Техно встряхнул головой и уставился в пламенеющее лицо лучшего друга.  
— Слишком много информации, — задушенно пискнул Но. — Прям вот слишком много. Но раз уж мне всё равно вливаться в тему, а гуглу я не очень верю, вещай.   
— Ай'Но!   
— Нет уж, чувак, ты эту беседу завёл, теперь сиди, молчи и терпи. Это твоя расплата. И пицца. Или лучше три, — Но выставил перед собой указательный палец и угрожающе им покачал. 

Парой часов и порцией суши спустя, выбравшись из квартиры, Но мечтал только об одном — забыть. Или срочно найти пи'Сана и устроить ту самую проверку чувствительности простаты Но. Сам он это делать вот точно не будет.


	23. МоркСаны, вот такое банальное счастье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все помнят, что Сан всегда предлагает выбор Морку - сверху или снизу?  
> Так вот...

Примерно этого Морк и опасался. Именно поэтому раз за разом отказывался быть сверху. Его устраивало всё как есть. Внимание пи, его руки и нежность, тёплые губы, влажный язык. Ему действительно нравилось. А самое главное, что он не терял контроль над собой — забывался, плавился, растекался горячим желе по простыням, не до взбрыков и яростной жажды. Красиво и нежно, как каминный огонь в зимнюю стужу. Морк видел в кино по телеку. И иногда позволял себе мечтать вот о таком банальном счастье. Нашёл, наконец-то. В человеке. И сидел сейчас, как дурак, опасаясь его пробуждения. Потому что не смог удержаться. Всегда мог, а вчера... 

Просто пи был таким томным, таким ласковым и неспешным. Так долго подводил к грани, так бережно отвёл за неё. У Морка буквально в глазах потемнело от приливных волн внезапного оргазма. А когда он смог разлепить веки, открывшаяся взгляду картина свела на нет всю негу. Пи'Сан раскинулся рядом, прогнувшись в пояснице, (не человек — кошка), одна ладонь — чуть ниже пупка, другая — мягким кольцом вокруг члена, припухшие губы приоткрыты, кончик языка в ритм дрочке — внутрь и наружу по самому уголку губ, в глазах — огонь. И контрольным в голову — тихий шёпот.  
— Так хочу быть твоим. Морк...  
А Морк, между прочим, не железный. Но лучше б — да. Потому что пи сейчас как жертва маньяка выглядит. Вся спина в розовых следах, под ухом багровый засос, на кремовой заднице так вообще укус. И бёдра — хоть под одеялом не видно, но Морк помнит всё, что вытворял, — тоже украшены знатно. В мозгах из-за этого дикая каша — стыд, смущение, гордость, голод. Если бы можно было отмотать. Если бы можно было ещё и плечо прикусить. А потом зализывать след, втягивая в рот солёную кожу. Вот ведь хрень. Он закрыл глаза и вцепился пальцами в волосы. Болван. 

— Зверь ты, Морк, — он вздрогнул. У пи даже голоса почти не осталось. Блядь. — Чудовище ненасытное. Хорошо-то как. Ушатал пи до радужных звёздочек, я ж теперь с кровати до обеда не встану. Давно так хотел. Спасибо. Но кафе тебе придётся открывать самому.  
— Угу, — согласился Морк, провёл пальцем по алым желанным губам, почувствовал влажный язык на грубой подушечке, втянул воздух сквозь зубы от лёгкого жала укуса и потянулся к плечу.


	24. БонДыаны, РамКинги, И куда ты намылился

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> прямое продолжение драббла "любопытство"  
> РамКинги в пре-слэше, дружба Бона и Кинга глазами Дыана

Забавно, насколько Бон не демонстративен в своей дружбе, но как легко выяснить его приоритеты, если знать, куда именно смотреть.  
И Дыан увлечённо смотрит.  
Бон, что удивительно, реже всех остальных занимается словесным спаррингом (если только пи'Кинг не подаёт ему не такой уж и тайный знак бровями, и тогда они принимаются доставать окружающих глупыми беззлобными шутками, заканчивая друг за друга предложения).   
Бон, что вроде бы не удивительно, не вмешивается в процесс изучения сложных и не очень материалов, если не считать вмешательством битву бумажными шариками (до тех пор, пока у пи'Кинга не завязывается сразу пять или семь параллельных бесед о разных предметах и упражнениях, и тогда Бон вздыхает, оттирает пи'Босса ближе к пи'Меку и переключает внимание пи'Ти и пи'Кла на себя).   
Бон, и это странно, не приглашает в свою комнату никого, кроме семьи и Дыана (пока однажды, вернувшись из супермаркета с полными пакетами еды, они не замечают на кухне новую полку с крошечными горшочками, в которых весело топорщятся в разные стороны три вида базилика, розмарин и...   
— О, — улыбается Бон, — быстро как. Я ждал через неделю. Тебе нравится? Кинг знает толк в таких штуках.  
...и выясняется, что растения в комнате Бона — целиком заслуга пи'Кинга).  
Дыан наблюдает, и увиденное ему откровенно нравится. За напористостью, нахальством и огромным эго просматривается верный и вдумчивый Бон. Парень, которому не страшно отдать своё сердце.

— И куда ты намылился? — Дыан широко распахивает глаза от едкого возгласа и ищет причину недовольства Бона. Ею оказывается пи'Кинг, чья попытка улизнуть (что очень странно и совсем на него не похоже, но Рам чуть склоняет голову — он тоже не в курсе) проваливается на первом же этапе — сжавшись в комок, встать из-за стола. Пи'Кинг поправляет волосы, сумку, рубашку и только потом, вытянувшись в струнку, встречается взглядом с Боном. Никто и не думает прервать их бессловесный диалог, кажется даже ветер затихает на мгновение.  
— Бон, — в голосе пи'Кинга звенит сталь.  
— Кинг, — Бону явно нет до этой стали никакого дела. Он медленно поднимается, цепляет со стола телефон и, продолжая смотреть на пи'Кинга, обращается, кажется, к Дыану. — Мы скоро вернёмся, если вздумаете перебраться, захвати мой рюкзак. Пожалуйста.  
Пи'Кинг кажется злым. Дыан почти видит клыки, когти и взъерошенную шерсть. Бону всё равно, он закидывает свою ручищу на плечи пи'Кинга и уводит его в сторону библиотеки. Рам провожает их пристальным взглядом, рука Танга на его предплечье — причина, почему Рам всё ещё сидит на месте. Дыан сжимает крепче губы, радуясь, что теперь у него есть с кем обсудить свежие сплетни про явную неявную влюблённость лучшего друга.  
— Как думаешь, — разбивает пузырь тишины пи'Босс, — долго ещё Бон будет ненавидеть пи? Кинг уже сто раз всё простил.  
— Простить — не значит забыть, — тихо откликается пи'Мек.  
— Я скажу, — вмешивается пи'Ти, и не похоже, что он шутит, — от того момента, когда пи перестанет дёргать Кинга, отсчитай их общее время, прибавь время после, потом, зная Бона, умножь на пять и...  
— Не в этой жизни, в общем, — перебивает пи'Босс и, положив на стол ладонь пи'Мека, бьётся о неё головой.  
История, оставшаяся за словами и действиями, кажется грустной, поэтому Дыан шикает на открывшую было рот Тинтин и улыбается Раму, надеясь притушить его ярость.  
Возвращаются Бон и пи'Кинг действительно быстро, минут через двадцать. И Дыан не уверен, кто из них кажется более хрупким.  
— А давайте устроим пикник? — предлагает он прежде, чем все успеют замолкнуть. — В парке за универом. Пи'Бон, у тебя же в машине есть плед, правда? Можно купить шашлычков у дядюшки Хо. Или набрать бенто в супермаркете.  
Дыан не может защитить Бона (а вместе с ним и пи'Кинга; кажется, они всё же идут комплектом, как сам Дыан и Рам) от груза прошлого, но в его силах облегчить ношу. Пусть непрошенно и на самую капельку. За гвалтом обсуждений и попытками не умереть от смущения (руки Бона тёплые, когда они бережно-небрежно зарываются в волосы, по затылку спиралью расходится жар и поджимаются пальцы на ногах) Дыан почти пропускает, как Рам за запястье тянет пи'Кинга чуть в сторону и делится с ним апельсиновым соком. Он смотрит на них, улыбается и верит, что всё будет хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> Название — строчка из песни "Мураками" Сургановой и оркестра


End file.
